The invention relates to an electrical energy store, specifically a battery cell.
Electrical energy stores in the form, for example, of batteries or power capacitors (“supercaps”) are employed in both mobile and stationary applications. Specifically in mobile applications such as, for example, an energy accumulator system in an electric or hybrid vehicle, or in mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile telephones etc., it is advantageous if the requisite space for an energy store is minimized, i.e. the volumetric efficiency of the energy store is maximized. The space occupied by an energy store is influenced by a variety of different components in said energy store, specifically by the volume of the electrodes employed, the volume of active or electrolytic material, or of dielectric material present between said electrodes, and of the in-battery interconnection arrangement, by means of which the electrodes are electrically bonded to the external terminals which are provided for the purposes of external connection.
An energy accumulator device, and a method for the manufacture thereof, are described in JP 2015-176701 A.